Jaded
by Sphxyia
Summary: A story of a jaded Naruto, growing through life despite his imposed and his own shortcomings. A story of that ends in success despite any and all adversity. !PerfectVesselNaruto !HanzoTrainedNaruto !Narutox?
1. Burnt Leaf

Jaded

Chapter One: Burnt Leaf

Hiruzen stared down at his successors son in apathy, the third's protege, an up-and-coming shinobi in his own right in right, had lost control. He supposed he could have seen this coming the villagers were as dull as a veteran's butchers' knife and despite Naruto's self-control and maturity, he had enough. The chakra signature that shot through the village was unmistakable, everyone had flown into a frenzy. A new type of shit storm would be on his front desk tomorrow morning in the form of paperwork...

"Naruto... you've let me down, how could you kill these civilians, and you've just recently been promoted..." sighs Hiruzen as he looked down at Naruto whose been bound and gagged by ropes and a chakra suppression seal. Naruto just caused this massacre with his recently received katana as a present for graduating and stopping Mizuki a wayward chunin from stealing the Scroll of seals. He had committed this atrocity with his Mother's katana, unknowingly tarnishing his hidden legacy.

"_The first leakage last week with Mizuki was no fluke the seal's deteriorating, and I must do something," _thought Hiruzen sadly.

Thirty dead citizens of Konoha littered the one of the once beautiful streets of Konoha; courtesy of our resident Jinchuriki. He had received the memo that Naruto was being chased by a mob larger then normal, but the boy had just been promoted to a genin he should've been able to get away from a few civilians. Now with a mob of shinobi and civilians outside of the Hokage Tower calling for his death. The Third Hokage had no idea what to do, the people didn't know of Naruto's heritage, hell they barely understood his burden. Hiruzen untied took of his gag knowing he had to hear Naruto's side of the story.

"Jiji... I don't know what's with these people... They're always attacking me throwing rocks and glass bottles as I walk by, always calling me the demon child.. demeaning me. But today there was too much they were following me with knives and bats... by now I'd I say I deserve some dam-" Naruto tried wailing to his grandfather figure, only to be cutoff. The old man was different today, he wasn't having any of it.

"Naruto! You are a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. You are never supposed kill any of the residents in Fire Country, Only deter and arrest." As he looked at his supposed grandson in disgust wondering what could have drove him to commit this atrocity. " Where could I have gone wrong with you...? That was your a mother's sword you've done that with you cursed child,"spat Hiruzen.

Naruto stared on disbelief at his Hokage,_ "I know he knows",_ thought Naruto._ This man knows my parents, and has been lying to me all these years. I'm gonna kill him" _thought Naruto, in a fit of rage as he broke free from his restraints. And lunged at Hiruzen a fist aimed at his gut.

The Old man sighed and swept Naruto's feet out from under him,and stroke him with this cane. Knocking Naruto on his ass with ease right in front of him.

"Naruto I can't play games with you any longer... you can no longer stay here. You're losing control. They are calling for your death... but they don't know the truth about you. Only a select few here do. You're an adult, a shinobi of Konoha, ex shinobi.."

"_The Kyuubi's chakra causing him to lose control,"_ thought Hiruzen.

Naruto sat in disbelief thinking"_I'll have revenge on those who have allowed me to be treated like this for 14 years despite knowing my parents." _

"Hiruzen you know my skills. A high chuunin in all but rank. My water elemental affinity is coming along of nicely. My kenjutsu is what I would assume be chunin in rank but I'm a Natural at it. I'm guessing that Whirlpool style scroll was my mothers. I took too it like a fish in water and it's coming along swimmingly." said Naruto, trying to sweet talk Hiruzen into keeping him alive. He wasn't exaggerating but it felt good to read off your skills that you worked for. " You know how I get down with the basic 3," smirked Naruto. Because he was famed within the shinobi force for his usage of Kage Bunshin, mastery of the the kawarimi.

"_I have few allies here",_ Naruto thought sadly of team seven and Ichiraku's, after trying to prove his worth to what he thought was his grandfather figure.

"I'm banishing you from the village, and assigning you an S-rank mission of infiltrating the hidden rain and having them become allies with us in any ways possible. " I'm assigning you a contact. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Our specialist in recon and intelligence." A banishment/suicide mission to appease the council, while putting out a public message that Naruto was put to death to soothe the mobs. Minato and Kushina would rip me to pieces if they found out what has been done to their boy, the savior of Konoha. But this is the only way for Naruto to live.

"Anbu cart him away...'", sighed Hiruzen They gagged him back up, disappeared to the top anbu cells.

(_With Naruto)_

"_I can't fucking wait to get my hands on the Shun-Shin, this shit's sickening,"_ thought Naruto feeling the after affect's of the Body Flicker technique after being transported to the cell five hours earlier on. At least I have an excuse for having shit chakra control. "_Never, oh I will never have a fuck ass anbu from a shitty village leader body flicker me away gain," _groaned Naruto internally.

"_Can't believe the old man is booting me out, this is the last damn time I'll be tossed away. Where ever I end up, I'll damn sure make myself indisposable." _ feeling bitter Naruto spat to the side of his cell. _"And I'll force the old man to let me know about my parents after this fucking mission!"._

As Naruto gathered his remaining chakra, he made a kage bunshin appear, sealessly, to untie his ropes. "_Time to bust this joint, the storage where my supplies should be around here somewhere..."._

Right as he was freed, an anbu had come across the cell and started to alert the others, when he was hit with a Kawarimi and then punched in the face via Naruto's clone in the cage. Then kicked in the stomach only to be grabbed then slammed into the wall getting knocked out.

"_Parrot was always a prick, a real watcher," _thought Naruto as he remembered the Anbu watching him being chased by group of violent civilians from earlier on in his childhood.

Taking the black and grey Anbu gear and tanto, Naruto figured he had about three minutes before another patrol anbu came by, and shit unfortunately hit the fan. Kunai , explosive tags, and soldier pills all sealed away, he set off going up to the throughout the jailhouse. Unfortunately he ran into a group on the third floor, but he got by with nodding as they were busy with lunch, not thirty seconds later, was he running out the cafeteria hallway kunai and shuriken hitting the wall as he booked a quick left.

"_Assholes give no warning, not even two minutes had gone by," _thought Naruto.

Four shadow clones appeared three going to intercept the shinobi from earlier on, the other going down another hallway to distract the forces. The Naruto clones actually got the jump on one of the anbu with a kawarimi , and a blunt strike with the handle of the tanto to the back of the head knocking him out. The other anbu Turtle stabbed the switched clone popping it, while Bear released a fireball jutu engulfing the other two.

"_Ugh, the Anbu made quick work of my clones, I suppose it makes sense when you don't have the jump on them let's focus on escaping," _thought Naruto as he processed the memories of the clones he made realized he had getaway time since they hadn't caught up to him yet and must've followed the other clone. Getting down to the first floor and busting out the front doors, Naruto pseudo sensed a lot people getting ready to use chakra at once, so he made about the 70 clones right from the jump. _"The Kyuubi is finally coming in for something." _thought Naruto grimly.

A platoon of about thirty Anbu flickered into existence at once. It was intimidating the way the appeared out of nowhere looking at the group of clones, fear inducing.

"_Well they've never caught me before, Let's see if things change," _thought Naruto as he nervously sweat dropped.

"How's synchronized swimming classes been going guys, that shit always threw me for a curve so I stayed hands off, you know?," said Naruto.

With the quickness of a leaf being blown to from a tree into a strong wind the Anbu pounced onto the group of assembled Naruto's while they scattered into the city. The real Naruto watched the madness from about 300 feet away. Sighing at the destruction of his clones, he started off towards his apartment all while spamming clones that scattering throughout the city and into the forest outside of the walls. The masses of clones were leading his anbu pursuers into Hi no Kuni (Fire Country). He was headed to his apartment to pick up his real Katana, not the fake Hiruzen locked away. His mother's sword, and his own scroll of techniques that he'd gathered throughout the years, the people, shinobi and civilians thought he was a dunce, an idiot. You try squeezing a raindrop out of the sea. The Bunshin(Clone Technique) had left him perplexed for two years. But it hadn't stopped his development in other areas. It was going to be tough for a while, but he'd never let anything else faze him in life.

As Naruto got to the door he disassembled some his traps and dipped into his small apartment. Ever since he started to booby trap the inside of his apartment, less villagers had stopped trashing his apartment until they stopped completely. Stepping over the kunai launching tripwire in the the entryway, Naruto slipped off his stolen Anbu attire. Turning off the small flash explosive seal on the entryway to his bedroom he entered and. slipped on some black cargo joggers, his all-terrain black toe-studded shinobi sandals, his kunai and explosive tag belt, a grey long-sleeved thermal, with a navy blue hoodiethat had short leaves and had an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. For all the civilians brilliance they couldn't stop him from shopping in a Henge (Transformation) technique. He grabbed his newly granted hitai-ate (ninja headband) from Iruka, his schoolyard teacher that was involved with the traitor, and put another slash in it creating an "x" across the Konoha symbol. Naruto wrapped it around his head sadly, and closed his eyes to while he took a moment to fully gather his composure and accept his failed tenure at Konoha.

"_Never again, will I be cast aside... Never again will I be ignored in popular favor, treated like trash and filth like I don't matter...All this work, all this strength, you all don't deserve me. I'll be the best and you'll either respect me... or fear me." thought_ Naruto coldly.

"Hiruzen wants to see a ninja, I'll show him a god damn ninja."

(Uchiha Compound)

Unknown to most, Naruto had an extreme fire affinity that was just as strong as his water element. He Had kept his extraordinary fire ability to himself, for mainly it was odd having more then one affinity. Naruto had enough oddities around him, so he tried his utmost to keep out the limelight. But the Leaf rather have it's most strongest pompous want to be ninja, out for the world to show, to know of their strengths and weaknesses. He had to grow up looking out for himself, and the first thing he learnt by raising himself,is that unnecessary attention brought unnecessary results that often varied exponentially.

"_So why not have a few cards stacked, in my favor," thought Naruto, "The Uchiha Clan's main branch Library should have a few Fire Jutus,,."_

Naruto sat on the tall Uchiha Clan compound gate watching Sasuke, he was just getting home now, twelve years of age, training into dark hours of the night.

He was the rookie of his graduating year, even though Naruto and his spars ended in draws most of the time. Sasuke would usually think that the clown could be great if he ever took his training serious, but he wouldn't be the one to tell him. Little the young prodigy know that tonight he would be faced with his better, one that he had known all along.

Unaware to the situation at hand Sasuke walked to the the main house in the clan compound. Until he barely heard the sound of a punch being thrown in his direction, and he parried the heavy punch with ease. A grey hooded figure in black pants had tried to get the jump on him.

Naruto chakra dashed and threw a punch aimed at Sasuke's face, only for it to be redirected and have a kick jabbed at his midsection that he caught pushing him back several feet

"You must have a death wish attacking me in my compound," said Sasuke "What are you here for?"

Naruto only stared in silence itching for one last good fight before he left the village.

"You have power here Sasuke, power that I need." stated Naruto in his hood before he dashed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke dashed back pulling a kunai out, seeing this Naruto pulled his out as well and the two met with a clash of metal. Naruto released a seal on his forearm unsealing his katana, and swung towards Sasuke's midsection, only for it to be parried with Sasuke's same kunai.

"I'm gonna push you Sasuke, see if your worthy of being my rival" said Naruto, as he pulled down his hood."You'll know what all this is for tomorrow."

He dashed in giving Sasuke no chance to question his new teammate, his recent classmate. Naruto kicked Sasuke launching him into a house only for it to be a transformed log.

"_A kawarimi,"_ thought Naruto. "_No big Jutsu I'll have to keep this close to not alert the village's defenses."_

He saw Sasuke start to form hand seals, but gave him no chance as he dashed close to him and prepared a vertical slash to cut Sasuke down the middle.

" _He's faster then me,_" thought Sasuke. "_I'll have to gain space and trap him."_ He pulled out his kunai and deflected Naruto's slash, and spun around to kick Naruto. A leg countered his to and knocked it to the ground.

Naruto swung with his right, his katana sealed away quickly. Sasuke ducked and tried to sweep Naruto off his feet, Only to find him missing and he looked up in the air and seen Naruto again. Coming down with his sword to slam it in to him.

"_He's not playing around"_ , thought Sasuke.

He rolled out the way as Naruto slammed into the floor creating a smoke cloud. He chakra dashed out the cloud in a new burst of speed. Right as Sasuke threw two kunai with ninja wire wrapped around them crossing in front of Naruto bedding into the wall. Naruto jumped over the wire and pushed toward Sasuke as he began raining down kunai at Naruto that were being deflected into nearby fences and buildings.

Soon enough Naruto was trapped by ninja wire that were all tied to the kunai bedded into the walls in the surrounding area blocking his every direction all tying back to Sasuke, in which he grinned. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to cast a fire jutsu before him

"Fire style: Chasing flame jutsu" said Naruto as fire shot from Naruto's mouth and onto the wires, which caught light and set aflame quickly running back towards Sasuke. And caught him in a minor explosion.

"I underestimated you, but you're below me..." Said Sasuke as he got up from the Jutsu he was caught in, and looked toward Naruto was... and finding nothing..

"You need to stop living in your dreamland Sasuke, I was always above you..." said Naruto from behind Sasuke. As he thrust his sword into his shoulder coating it in blood.

"You were only a means to end," he said as put his foot on Sasuke's back and pulled the blade free and wiped the newly collected blood onto a rag for seals. Letting Sasuke fall onto the ground unconsciously.

"Hopefully that small jutsu, didn't set off any alerts.." said Naruto as he set off for the main house library in search of new techniques.

Naruto walked into the compound, as swiftly as possible using Sasuke's blood on the towel to bypass the seals that were on the gate, and the door to the house. Naruto walked into the house three Kage Bunshin materializing beside him stepping into the entryway each marveling at the marvelous home that was immense in size. The four Naruto's each set off in search off the Jutsu Library. He wasn't aiming to take much, just a little to help get his fire affinity along the way. Finally entering the Library, he found the following Jutsu:

Katon: Endan (Flame Bullet): fire chakra gathered in mouth is spit out in a burst of speed. (C Rank)

Katon: (Grand Fireball): chakra in the body is kneaded and converted into fire and expelled from the mouth as large fire ball or a flame thrower. Intensity of flames varies on amount of chakra. (C Rank)

Katon: Falling Fire Scatter: while in air(or above enemy), you release a series of small fire shots that rain down upon the enemy.

(C Rank to potential A Rank)

Katon: Goka Mekkayaku (Great Fire Annihilation: kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a literal sea of flame, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. (B -Rank)

.

"_I won't be able to use most of these besides the Flame Bullet, and the Grand Fireball for a while now, and even those are going to take a while before I can use them how I want, Next time I have some down time, I'll need to work on both my elemental affinities," thought Naruto._

Naruto made sure to exit the Uchiha's clan house library with the quickness. Seeing the rookie of the year still knocked out he smirked to himself. Our blonde friend walked past him contemplating whether he should end his bitch ass or not.

"_It would only take three seconds to put this self titled avenger out of his misery"_ thought Naruto. He decisively turned around right there, thinking he wasn't worth the time.

Little did he know he had just made a life long rival in Sasuke.

On top of the the Hokage Mountain Naruto looked at the immaculate beauty of the tree, of Konoha, but knew it wasn't for him. He had never planned on killing the villagers, but they pushed him to his limit. He had enough of their bullshit ignorance, and for all everyone that looked down upon him. He knew the difference between a kunai and the pouch that holds it.

"Who knew acting on that bit of hatred would lead to me to the start of my downfall," said Naruto after a laugh to seemingly no one.

"**Don't start acting like a wishy-washy little bitch now Naruto, you made your bed now lie in it" said the Kyuubi no Yoko**

"_You tempted me in a moment of weakness, You slimy deceitful son of a " _Naruto began a tirade only to be cutoff by the malevolent chakra beast.

"**Enough, you enjoyed the feeling of my chakra and for taking such a risk and letting me run wild for a bit, I"ll allow you two tails worth of power. In addition to the deal, I'll also be able to tune into to your senses**_."_** said the fox**

"_You didn't mention anything about fine print... Anyways what's two tails worth of power entail? _Asked Naruto.

"**I'm a fox, what did you expect? Be lucky that's all I got you for the complete invasion of your life. With one tail you already have enhanced strength speed, and reflexes. The second stage just amplifies that even further, and because of our addition. You now have me as a chakra sensor," smirked the fox.**

"_Well you've fucked up my life enough, it's nothing to spurn the whole village at this point..." said Naruto sarcastically_

"**Heads up, a large amount of chakra signatures are headed are headed our way" said the Kyuubi.**

"Good fucking shit, this may not be so bad after all" smirked Naruto.

He chakra dashed down the mountain as fast as he could.

**Naruto there's over fifteen chakra signatures closing in fast, it's time to go. No more time for thoughts"**

"_I know"._

Naruto finally made it to the town's busiest district right in front of the mountain. He made fifteen of his own clones down and had them scatter to the rooftops doing his best to throw his pursuers off his tail. He henged into a regular looking civilian pulling features from nearby people walking by. Hopefully, he'd get by walking right under their noses. He made his way through the business district and,seeing a food stand he picked some yakitori (skewered chicken on a stick) and ate it as he made his way for the gate.

He absentmindedly noted his clones being destroyed, but two had made it to the north and south gate, bringing taking four anbu along with them. Naruto had yet to see them for himself but these guys had moved different, almost hive like. It was odd. Making his way he silently noted flickers of white masks and green vests on the outside of is vision.

"**Kyuubi these guys are good, how much are around us, I'm keeping them on the outsides of my peripherals to not give us a way but they must have either a Hyuuga or a sensor of some sort"**

"**They're hawk-eyeing this direction right now, the only reason they haven't engaged is because of the cover we have with the civilians. There are about eleven around us right now. Three on each the side of the streets on top of the roofs, and the others are scattered in the crowd about twenty feet behind us.**

"Alright let's do this thing,' Naruto busted his henge and made a scramble for the gate five Kage Bunshins (shadow clones) coming into existence along side him. Naruto savagely tore through the streets using civilians as pseudo shields. By doing this he kept the odd anbu from engaging him too closely and even out right attacking him at all.

'Cowardly, but effective' thought Naruto

Passing the gate Naruto made fifteen shadow clones and had them sprint off the throughout the surrounding forest. Naruto himself went northwest toward the Land of Giant Mushrooms and Bamboo, he was going to Kusa. At least he thought he was looking back he still had two of these anbu on him.

"You guys are relentless," said Naruto as finally turned and faced these two... anbu?

He was thrown for a loop for a second for they were short and younger than normal; eight and nine year old operatives are unheard of in Leaf. Especially these guys they all have the same mask with odd (Ne) Root Symbol?

"Everything in me is telling me to run and not ask questions, You guys are fucking creeps...' said Naruto

The two Root anbu looked at each other saying nothing, shrugged and turned to Naruto.

One dashed off towards Naruto, while the other jumped into the trees. Shuriken came from Naruto's right as soon as the taller anbu reached him with his tanto slicing into a log that also took the shuriken.

Naruto had substituted with a log, fifteen feet further back;. He made two clones and sent them after the support anbu.

Pulling out his katana he hastily engaged the other anbu, only to quickly receive memories of his clones being destroyed hastily. He swung his katana in a wide powerful overhead slash ready to bisect the anbu with his superior speed and strength only to be butted off to the left by the other operative.

These two fight together and are weak individually. He had to be quick the other anbu were in the area, and he was only a few miles a way from Konoha now.

They both rushed him, one with the tanto and the other with a Kunai.

The tall brown haired anbu jumped at Naruto in a thrust trying to pierce him only to be redirected and kicked away, while the other swiped with the kunai causing Naruto to hop back a few times as the blue haired root anbu kept his vicious attack of Kunai bukijutsu up.

Naruto was having a harder time with this one because he was quicker up close, a kunai slash coming for his neck he barely had time to knock it the other way with his sword, and punched the short one away with a chakra enhanced blow to the side of his head.

"Little punk is fast, I can't toy with them"

Naruto shot a water bullet at the one he just punched away smacking him further away into a tree.

**'Naruto pay attention!" **shouted Kurama

A tad second to late, the other operative had come up from behind him and sliced his back.

"Urrrgh" screamed Naruto. He viciously turned around and tried to cut the operative in half. Only to have his swing blocked.

Three more Anbu entered the area, and Naruto made fifty shadow clones and sent them to engage all the anbu.

While he booked it. "Five of the guys are over kill. I have to separate them"

One got away and engaged the real Naruto in a Taijutsu match.

Naruto was toying with this one. The kids were good together but individually they kinda sucked ass

He uppercut the anbu, and with his bodily momentum he kicked the anbu away with this foot.

Water Release: Water Bullet Juts: said Naruto, as he viciously shot off water bullets towards the anbu brave enough to engage him separately.

He water slid,(a techniques where one rides water, as if surfing but with no surfboard) toward the anbu as soon as his technique his katana pulled, he leap into the and landed into the anbu with a dull squelch .

Naruto took off with out looking back, the last of his clones being destroyed. He smiled to himself

'Ha they'd gotten one of them Naruto thought"

The three anbu all surrounded Naruto as they all tree hopped in throughout the forest trying to get the jump on him.

Two shadow clones' came into existence beside him as he leaped throughout the trees. They each split taking an anbu for themselves

I have about thirty seconds before the other two get back.

He threw a shuriken at a Root anbu that stood apart from him and chakra dashed towards the agent ready to draw.

The anbu pulled his Kunai out and deflected the shuriken,

Fire Release: Fire Bullet Jutsu: A small fireball quickly shot out towards Naruto, that he grinned at charging chakra to his katana slashing through it. Not expecting it to explode into the dirt as it bisected off his blade causing him to abandon his charge.

This guy's a little more ninjutsu oriented' thought Naruto

Five more of his clones popped into existence and they all rushed the anbu. The smaller pale haired anbu struck the first one and sliced the second causing them both to dispel. The third kicked him into a chakra enhanced punch that the forth threw launching him into the fifth that grabbed him by his feet and swung him into the air

"Naruto Uzumaki's Slice Barrage" The four Naruto's all chakra dashed into the air each slicing the anbu into a pieces.

"_HELL FUCKING YEAH! KYUUBI YOU SEE THAT SHIT!"_ _ roared Naruto inside his head._

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO", **said the Kyuubi_

Lightning Release: Silent Tiger Boom no Jutsu

Naruto's celebration was cut short as he was zapped and shot back into a tree.

All he had heard was a chirp...

Naruto slowly rose, using his katana as a crutch

"**These are the last two, the others are back around the village, if you go a little further you can use my chakra safely without discovery...**

"_That sounds good," _Naruto prepared to dash away, knowing they couldn't keep up with him.

Right as he got ready to take off after staring the two down. He got hit In his right leg a kunai deeply embedded into it.

"Holy fucking shit, that will teach me to try to turn my back on my enemies again." Naruto said out loud to himself. Who knows why these fuckers don't talk

He stood up tall and walked towards his enemies with a slight limp as they stared hit him tanto drawn

Naruto threw kunai at the heads of both dashing immediately after, The kunai hit shuriken they had thrown in the middle and all of the projectiles were redirected into the ground and trees ten feet back.

Naruto swung his katana attempting to behead the anbu on his left, while he kept the other a couple feet back. His slash missed and and he had to redirect a slash to his face.

A shadow clone appearing on the other side of the anbu he had kicked punched him with so much force he popped and sent the anbu flying back toward Naruto and the other anbu.

Naruto swiftly leapt into air, letting the two agents hit each other

Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu: An oak-tree sized water dragon hastily crashed into the anbu crushing them into unconsciousness.

Naruto fell to his hands and knees spent. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stay long, he laid on his back trying to catch his breath. Only to feel a kunai go through his leg puncturing his achilles' tendon severely limiting his mobility.

"GUUUUWAAAAAH," yelled Naruto only to have his other leg pierced through as well, he almost blacked out he was in so much pain.

Naruto quickly surveyed the area looking for his pursuers, but these anbu were waiting him out hiding in the trees watching to see what he would do, staying hidden. He tried to shun-shin (Body Flicker) away to no avail. There was wire tied to the kunai in his legs. Now he knew he was fucked, what do you do when your this far up shit creek without a paddle?

"_Fox I'll need your help, this shit is ridiculous..." _ only to receive no reply, _"Bastard ass conniving cheap ass sorry animal... really you're going to hang me out to dry now," _huffed Naruto .

The wires were now taught allowing him to see which direction he was being pulled in, he quickly threw some shuriken in that direction. Knowing that wouldn't be enough he grabbed the chakra wires and conducted fire chakra into them, Setting the wire aflame as the flames shot back to the holder, he had to quickly release the wires. Naruto finally yanked the kunai from his legs, allowing his healing factor to get to work.

"_They must've received a capture alive order or I'd be toast" _thought Naruto as he turned around and began to take off once again.

Two of the anbu stopped, while the other four split left and right sprinting towards Naruto, trying to surround him.

"Fire Style: Grand fireball jutsu"

"Wind Style" Great Release"

Naruto's eyes widened at the quickly thrown collaboration jutsu. He flowed through hand-signs as quickly as possible and pumped a large amount of chakra into his coils

"Water Release" Great Waterfall Jutsu" A large amount of water shot from Naruto's mouth high into the air falling creating a waterfall right in front of him. Right before the giant fireball came into contact with him, it created a large moat of steam in the forest.

Everything was silent for nobody could see, and luckily this odd anbu unit had no trackers like the Hyuuga or the Inuzuka. But Naruto could hear with his enhanced senses, the anbu were paranoid their hearts were beating anxiously. As the people in the clearing were waiting for the fighting to resume.

Naruto drew his sword a new serenity coming flooding his senses as his the steam hid him from his pursuers. A new element had come into play, and he relished it. He was hidden Naruto shot towards the stationery anbu the collaborationist, that were at back as they pondered their next move.

"_No more playing around" _thought Naruto. As he bisected the fire user at his waist then quickly spun in a circle kicking the wind user away into a tree. He then shun-shined to the anbu stabbing him through with his sword anchoring him to the tree.

The other four anbu came back towards his location, . Naruto created ten shadow clones and sent them to engage in a taijutsu match. It was like fighting genin, the steam disoriented them to another level.

The clones quickly dispatched the root anbu, overwhelming them as they split the group and killed them off with hit and run tactics and raining kunai down upon them whenever they were in stood in a spot too long.

After receiving memories of the last of the small platoon that was sent after him, he turned to the wind user that he had pinned to tree earlier on.

"Who sent your asses over here?" asked Naruto

The anbu sat there knowing this was his end he remained silent, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"You think I'm playing?", Naruto then withdrew his sword and stabbed it quickly into the anbu's leg.

"You think I won't torture you,? Did the old man Hokage send you?" asked Naruto, as he stared back into the anbu's eyes

He withdrew the sword and stabbed him in the other leg, and then in the shoulder blade. Then preceded to take off the anbu's mask finding out it was a woman. A bitter taste flooded his being, but he knew with no backing he had to be crueler. There was no ifs and whens out here alone, you will die without information.

"You think I appreciate being driven out the village and then almost killed?" He then punched her in her jaw knocking loose a few of her teeth.

She preceded to talk and instantly went limp as her eyes went gray...

Naruto stared on in horror thinking he was the worst...

"**Naruto check her for seals she wasn't close to dying just then..." stated the fox**

Checking the regular spots: forearms, legs, and the back for seals he found nothing. An idea came to mind, if it was seal preventing her from talking it might be located near her mouth for maximum effect. So with that in mind he preceded to check her head and underneath her jaw for the seal... but soon found it on the inside of her mouth on her tongue.

"_The leaf doesn't employ these type of seals" _thought Naruto. _"So this faction of "Ne"_ _(Root) Anbu is definitely controlled by someone else in the leaf. Good to know."_

Undertaking a new adventure our scorned Jinchuriki headed northeast towards the Land of the Springs.


	2. A Wandering Leaf

Chapter 2: Life on the Road

(Near the Border to Land of the Springs)

"_Chirp Chirp"_

The birds woke early out in the forests, what must've been hundreds of them in the trees and surrounding areas' rising with the sun this morning. The bugs were roaming freely, with no worry except their natural predators. The cries of foreign animals unknown to man were heard off in the distance. These were the sounds of freedom, so rarely heard within the village. With no teammates, villagers, or even the Hokage to pander too. Naruto had come across a feeling of new found peace. He was tired of being subject to the whims of others.

Still our young blonde knew he was lacking, he had no direction to to go in, but he had wants and needs. He had wanted the admiration and respect of the villagers at once. In time he had found that to be empty pursuit, why chase something so flimsy, Anything easily attained, is not worth having. He wanted real genuine bonds, real trust, real love, friends he didn't have to question that knew him and his core being and he them; colleagues that didn't plan on gutting him because of the nine-tailed fox, once his back was turned, shinobi he could trust on missions to help him as well in a dire moment. In this world everything was filled with deceit and most people could only trust you as far as they can see you, which wasn't very far unless you were a Hyuga.

"_Kurama, what do you think of me and my predicament, I have nothing but I want everything. Everything.", _ asked Naruto seriously inquiring with the demon whose seen most of his life.

"**You know not to trust easily, and not to blindly throw your loyalty around. But you humans are fickle beings. Most of you don't know what you truly want, Even you. These bonds you chase could have been attained with time in your village. But here we are.**

"_It was fake, anyone close to me there had a hidden agenda. The Hokage, my sensei, and the elders, were all too manipulative and weary of you being inside me. It's in turn left me distrustful of people in general, but still I want to feel something..."_

"**Don't rush it, give your trust sparingly. You still give people chances, until they show you wrong Naruto..."**

Leaving his tent, and feeling the sun fresh on his skin. He began to ponder what he would do with his new found freedom and his self. He pondered going to the land of the springs, because their hidden village had a non violent pact with the other nations and tried to remain peaceful. Having come up with no plan of action after a night of sleep, Naruto had decided to focus on breakfast and his worldy problems later.

The lone Jinchuriki went off to find the river that was a few miles north of Otafuki Gai, close to his location. Chakra dashing made the trip easy , and as he arrived he jumped into the water immediately searching for fish to grab barehanded. He was hungry and wanted to make quick work of breakfast as he'd already come across eggs while tree-hopping earlier and only needed the fish to complete his meal. Easily grabbing to salmon that were jumping in the river our blonde leaped back to the land. Set all the food aside , and set out to gather wood. As suddenly a kunai came shooting out of nowhere, at his direction. He prepared to dodge but then realized it was going to miss by five feet...

"Listen I don't know what's going on, but I'm trying to eat breakfast..." stated Naruto, not even trying to pay attention to the missed throw.

A thirteen year old boy stepped out" I don't know what you're doing but don't interfere with out mission."

Naruto sweat-dropped " I was just gathering wood to cook some food."

The blue haired "What's your name and why are your here near the border to the land of hot springs?" asked the kid, pulling out two more kunai.

"Kid, your pathetic I didn't even have to dodge your first one. What do you think is going on? " Naruto blandly stared at this kid.

"Hey Sensei, I found another one. This one's kind of stupid..." said the blue haired kid right before a katana slung through Naruto's neck popping the clone.

"Enriu you fucking dumbass, you know what I've told you about revealing our setup. This is why ninja don't take you serious your a joke!"

"Jarame-sensei you don't mean that!"

"Focus on the task!

"I am focused!"

As they both turned to Naruto.. just to notice he was miss

"Enriu you jackass!" was the last thing Naruto of the memory of the two as he made his way back to the river long go. 

"_Kurama, I swear people have no common decency nowadays, they wouldn't even let me eat breakfast.'_thought Naruto

"_**Look at how you carry yourself, you still have that ridiculous ass hair,**_

_'My hair doesn't define me..."_

"_**Your the only blonde ninja I know that's a guy. Get your life together.."**_

"_Why do I ever come to to talk to you again?"_

"_**Because your completely inept at actual human interaction."**_

"_Kurama I just don't have the energy sometimes"_

" _**You can't ignore the world because you don't have energy, the world is constantly flowing with it's own energy, be it through nature, animals, random events, people... You'll either end up left in the wake of others or lost in your own world.**_

"_Relax maybe I should have hung around and seen what the deal is, but if they're that desperate then they'll find me. Who knows why they were testing me? But Kurama you know what always comes first, no?_

"_**Breakfast of course you simpleton."**_

"_Yessir, and nothing gets in the way of breakfast"_

"_**As an idiot would say..."**_

"_It's the most important meal of the day."_

( Konoha's Hokage Tower)

"Hiruzen you know, I rarely get to agree with you on most occasions but this has to be the most short sighted thing you've ever done since becoming Hokage", stated Danzo

"Danzo, my old friend what you fail to see the, is that I was pressured on all sides, the civilian council has been calling for action for years now. This last act was of sheer violence was too much for the people." defended the Hokage.

"You've grown soft, you should have sent the boy to me." I would've trained him to be a great asset to the village. These outbursts of his would've been non-existent had you let me take control of the boy. You pander to everyone leaving us weak, and even then the boy was disillusioned by you his grandfather figure. No longer staying by his side, putting him off in order for these ignorant masses. You're the ruler of this village, you should know our human weapon is one of our greatest assets. If fostering fake feelings for the boy was too much, you should have trusted me."

"I've known you for to long Danzo, you would've turned him against me and made him into a mindless tool for the village. " said Hiruzen

"But you in turn released our Jinchuriki to the wilderness, you've released the Kyuubi into the wild. Our demon fox should've been in burrowed beneath the tree in the roots. Waiting for whomever may dare to strike the tree, to decimate our enemies, in the name of protecting our home." said the one-eyed warmonger.

"The tree is strong no matter who is within the wall's Danzo, You and I are still here we have Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and Tsunade however distant she is will be called upon when needed, she knows where here loyalties lie. To placate you, I will allow you to select a genin to pull under your wing no restrictions. However they will get no seal."

Danzo froze on the spot knowing this was a power-play by Hiruzen. He could train whomever but they would still be able to answer to the Hokage or be pulled into questioning in lieu of his actions. But another gem of this recent generation came to mind.

"I'll select Sasuke then," said Danzo. Each of them thinking back to the terms of what the boy's older brother and current S-Ranked missing-nin had asked of them long ago before he was assigned with that fateful mission years ago." He'll be the only one with the ability to force the Kyuubi back into our village, if need be."

"Itachi had asked of us to protect his younger brother, and to be hands off Danzo."

"Itachi is no longer here, our Jinchuuriki is gone, we are weak Hiruzen. We need a figurehead for the village, another monster that we'll keep the other nations fearing us. Let me create that monster, you've had your fun. Let me bring up a loyal Madara in Sasuke. The boy himself wants to be strong, do you think he'll reject this training?" asked Danzo.

Hiruzen sat only thinking for a second, he knew he took a risk banishing Naruto, even though Jiraiya will pick up on his tail. His most reliable student was extremely unreliable in these recent years.

"Alright he'll be trained by the both of us."

(Northeast of Konoha, Near Land of Hot Springs"

As Naruto finished eating his breakfast, he had sensed his new-found pursuers Enriu and Jarame the Jounin had come into his area, further down the river. Their intention's were honest and their body language showed that they weren't looking for a fight.

"_Kurama you're right they are looking for something or some type of aid at least"_

"_**How often am I wrong now?"**_

"_Don't get cocky now bastard, the day's still young lets see if they're worth our time."_

"This is Sparta!" yelled Naruto, as he chakra dashed straight for the apprentice Enriu kicking him in the chest launching 30 feet into a tree.

"_**Really from that 300 book you read, you're ridiculous kid"**_

" _I needed some type of punch line there"_

"_**Stop stealing from the books.. Here he comes again be ready."**_

Enriu slowly recovered and launched two kunai directly at Naruto and disappeared into thin air right in front of Naruto's eyes, Only for him to be reappear right in front of Naruto and strike him across the face as he began a vicious onslaught of taijutsu.

"Aha idiot you screwed up!" yelled Enriu.

"You're fucking fast kid, I'll give you that" stated Naruto as he recovered from the first strike he started countering his punches mostly dodging and blocking looking for an opening.

"Watch me go faster!"

As he began channeling chakra the boy disappeared once again only to slash Naruto from the back.

"Arrgh"

"_Kurama this kid's fucking quick what is this?"_

"_**It's not complete but it looks like some bastardized version of the swift release"**_

"_They were playing weak earlier then."_

"_**It'd be best to not underestimate them"**_

"You're not the only one holding back!" stated Naruto as he started forming the hand seals

"Water Release: Exploding Water Wave"

Which forced the boy to stop chasing Naruto around and jump out the way unless he rather be crushed by the wave of water that shot out all from around Naruto. A grin spread across his face as he was being entertained as well. He pushed faster circling around the giant water wave kunai in hand he was ready to pierce the slower blond ninja in the shoulder only for him to be grabbed by another ninja?

"You're quick but I've been walked through hell and back more than a few times now." said Naruto as his clone grabbed the outstretched arm of Enriu swinging him in a full circle right into another clone's fist with so much force it popped the clone, leaving him dazed, as the original Naruto had just finished another set of hand seals.

"Water Release:" Water Dragon Bullet"

A giant water dragon bullet shot across the small clearing at an alarming rate getting ready to knock the kid unconscious, but his sensei appeared between them swooping his disoriented student into his arms he chakra dashed out the way before the hasty dragon technique smashed into them.

"Hey... blondie. We didn't mean to scare you to much?", said Jarame, "Sorry about my hasty student he's always jumping the gun"

"_Kurama you fuck ass, you spoke that shit into existence.."_

"_**Well sorry for pointing out your hair's the only thing that stands out about you. Twat."**_

"Didn't mean to scare me... You attacked me twice, and I sensed you watching this whole time. You're not sorry for anything.." said Naruto as he warily stared at the Joni sensei.

"We were just trying to test your strength, honestly. Do you mind talking with us for a bit once Enriu straightens himself out a bit."

"Yeah I'll hear you out. Just bind your apprentice. That little prick is fast he made me get serious for a second. A student with the swift release... that's annoying.

"I don't blame you, he'll make a great assassin one day. But his past isn't mine to share, the clone technique is from the leaf though... I've fought against it before " started Jarame.

"We all have our own pasts, and I don't want you digging around mine", began Naruto coldly.

"No problem here' We're mainly recruiting strong ninja... we have a situation back home and need immediate assistance... and you definitely meet the mark a strong shinobi. Ha... you beat the mark, as Jarame deadpanned at his apprentice and started laughing.

"Doesn't that mean he's had shit training..."

"..."

"Jarame- sensei.. he's good right?"

"No shit idiot, you was about to put you under," began Jarame, "What have I told you about"

**Smack**

"Jumping"

**smack**

"the"

**smack**

"Fucking"

**smack**

"Kunai".

"Discipline, I swear it's the only way lessons stick with this one..." as he ground his fists into his students head.,"But have you ever heard of the cult Jashin?" asked Jarame-sensei.

( Meanwhile In Kumo)

*Thunder rumbles in the distance, as a delivery bird flys toward the Raikage's office and drops a letter on his assistants desk.*

"Raikage-sama a confidential letter has arrived for you" said Mabui. "There's no sender though, so we have no idea who it's from," Mabui A's beautiful assitatnt goes and hands him the letter, and his eyes widen right before as he reads it.

"Mabui" stated the daunting figure that was the Fourth Raikage. "Summon the Kinkaku Force, I've just received some astounding news that we must act upon immediately."

"Raikage-sama the Kinkaku force hasn't all been summoned together since the second Raikage." The kinkaku force was Kumo's elite force of ninja their strongest platoon of Anbu, a stoic force filled with straight killers. "It surely couldn't be that serious." said Mabui.

"Summon them immediately as soon as possible and fill the missing ranks with our top shinobi. Also call Yugito Nii and inform her that she will be working with the Kinkaku Force" stated A, the Raikage.

Mabui got up from her desk and chakra dashed out the door with utmost haste. As soon as she was gone A got up, and circled around to his the window. "The Hokage must be going senile, thinking I won't jump on a wandering Jinchuuriki" said A to himself.

A few minutes later the Kinkaku Platoon appeared in front of his desk, with their most fearsome anbu leaders Thunder and Lightening at the forefront alongside Yugito Nii The Jinchuriki of the two-tailed beast kneeling before him.

A circled around to the front and said "Together the Kinkaku Force and Yugito is one of our strongest teams of anbu with the highest mission success rate at 98.2%, but you all know this. The reason I have gathered you all here today is because the Konoha has screwed up royally." yelled A. "They have released their Jinchuriki to the wilds, and we're going to capitalize on it"

" I want him captured alive and brought here to Kumo" said A, frothing at the mouth seeing an opportunity to become the strongest hidden village.

"Yugito I want you to make first contact and try to win over his loyalties, if that fails, then secure him at all cost Kinkaku Force. Anything short of lethal force is allowed. Here is the boys entry in the bingo books, it's not stated but he's the holder of the nine-tailed fox so his healing factor is off the charts." yelled A.

Naruto Uzumaki (missing nin):

Age:15

Rank: High Chuunin

Proficient in: Water Ninjutsu, Iaijutsu, Taijutsu.

Highly unpredictable, highly deceptive & doesn't trust anyone. Wild card banished for slaughtering civilians for reasons unknown.

"It's a relatively small entry because info on him is limited. The leaf has done that on purpose to try to keep him low-profile. It is a secure at all cost mission. Don't fail me now." stated A. "You're dismissed."

"Things are about to get interesting for once in a long time" said A looking out to window once again.


End file.
